Relativo
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Todo es relativo; este tipo de cosas no tienen por qué ser malas si ambas partes lo disfrutan. ¿No es así, Tsuna? R27


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.**

**Bueno, esto es... algo que apareció de la nada (literalmente, un fic escrito a mano de hace como cuatro siglos o así) y queme dispongo a colgar. Sé que el final es apresurado e inconcluso, pero no tenía la musa yaoista para crearle uno. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hay una cierta relatividad para todas las cosas, _Tsunayoshi_- La voz suave del sicario fue como música para sus oídos, pero puso un gran esfuerzo para evitar que fuera demasiado visible. Entre tanto, el mayor se había acercado. El castaño, a cada paso dado por su tutor, lo retrocedía. Tragó saliva.- Algo no tiene por qué ser _malo _si ambas partes lo disfrutan.- Se relamió, y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro.

-A-aún así, esto no está bien.- Había tropezado con la cama, al no poder retroceder más, y ahora estaba alejándose, sentado de ese modo encima del mueble con la espalda pegada a la pared, utilizando un cojín como escudo de algodón.

-Bueno...- Reborn se sentó, con aires de irresistible sensualidad, en el borde de la cama. Se quitó su sombrero con una mano y, tan sólo alargándola, ya era capaz de ponerselo a su alumno. Tsuna se estremeció al notar que la mano que antes le había puesto esa prenda ahora descendía suavemente acariciando sus mejillas, y llegando a su mentón, levantándolo para que mirara hacia esos oscuros ojos.- Todo es relativo.

Había escuchado esa frase unas tres veces ese día, todas procedentes de la misma y única persona. No supo qué decir cuando, días atrás, Reborn casi lo viola por un motivo que aún desconoce -muy provablemente era el único en toda la Vongola que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del asesino-, y que sin duda quería saber.

Reborn se acercó a él otra vez. Tragó saliva, asustado, cuando se sentó frente a él de piernas cruzadas y se encorvó.

Tsuna sabía lo que venía ahora.

Sus labios chocaron y pronto lo hicieron sus lenguas. La mano del pelinegro pasó del mentón a la nuca. Su mano era fría, y el castaño podía sentirla, estremeciéndole cuando presionó su cabeza contra los labios de Reborn.

No negaba que disfrutara aquello. Cada vez que se rozaban siquiera, en su interior todo se removía y respiraba entrecortadamente. Sobretodo aquellos últimos días.

No era que lo hubiera "violado". Había tenido una suerte sobrenatural, ya que justo cuando creía que no escaparía de tener un dolor de trasero al día siguiente, su madre los llamó para cenar.

Tsuna era afortunado. Bastante, se decía. No solo estaba besando al hombre que amaba -y que parecía corresponderle-, sino que además éste no había tratado de forzarlo realmente. Él suponía que no tardaría en llegar el día, pero por el momento allí estaban.

El castaño abrió los ojos en medio de esa lucha de lenguas, encontrándose con la mirada afilada de Reborn. Todo su interior se removió, pero no apartó la mirada de esas perlas negras y aparentemente frías.

Se separaron por un momento con la intención de tomar aire, y el mayor aprovechó el momento para atraer a su pequeño acompañante hacia él. Lo aprisionó con sus brazos y besó su cuello descubierto con húmedos besos, mientras bajaba sus manos al adorable trasero del castaño.

-¡R-Reborn...! ¡N-no...!

Él afiló su sonrisa cuando introdujo el primer dedo. Tsuna sólo pudo dejar salir aire en un suspiro extraño, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar, puesto que su madre estaba en la cocina y...

-... l-la puerta.- Dijo entre jadeo y jadeo.

-Claro que está cerrada.- Susurró en su oído.- ¿O pensabas que no era esta mi intención desde el principio?- Lamió el cuello, dónde ya había dejado varias marcas, y apartó ligeramente a su compañero para quitarse la molesta corbata, el traje y, si para entonces su adorable conejo no había saido huyendo, también sus pantalones.

Tal vez saber que no tenía por dónde escapar fue un punto a favor del desnudo completo del sicario. Tsuna observó con el rostro enrojecido la virilidad de su tutor. Y qué virilidad, parecía que ese beso había hecho más de lo que se imaginó.

Reborn se acercó nuevamente a él y acarició con suavidad la mejilla del castaño. Oh, sí, ese día seria El Día. No iba a pasar como la última vez.

El mayor despojó a Tsuna de sus pantalones, así como de la desgraciada camisa que tenía el valor de seguir en su sitio, y se relamió ante la sugerente escena que tenía delante.

El pequeño iba a quejarse, pero los ávidos y hambrientos labios de Reborn lo acallaron. Incluso cuando sintió como entraba, con una suavidad de la que no lo creyó capaz, no dejó de besarlo.


End file.
